Compared with a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device has advantages such as high contrast ratio, ultra-thin and ultra-light, bendability, etc., and therefore, the OLED display device is increasingly applied in high-performance display. However, brightness uniformity and residual image are two main challenges the OLED display faces at present. In order to solve the technical problems of brightness uniformity and residual image in OLED, besides improvements of the production process, compensation techniques have also been proposed.